U.S. Pat. No. 4,702,202 discloses a two cycle internal combustion engine having a fuel injection system with a low profile compact intake manifold mounted to the crankcase by an adaptor plate and defining an intake air flow path in a first direction behind the manifold through a gap between the manifold and the crankcase provided by the adaptor plate. Intake air then flows into throttle bore passages from behind the manifold and then reverses direction and flows through supply passages having fuel injectors and then into the crankcase. The passages share a common plenum within the manifold. The fuel injectors, their electrical connectors and a common rigid fuel supply rail are all in the common plenum entirely within the low profile manifold and sealed from moisture and salt in a marine environment.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,070,844 discloses an injector that is mechanically retained in a molded composite socket member by an annular cap that is threaded onto the end of the socket member containing the end of the through-bore into which the injector was inserted. The sidewall of the cap contains an internal helical thread that threads to an external helical thread on the exterior of the socket member. The cap stiffens the socket wall at the thread to strengthen the socket wall against circumferential expansion caused by the pressure of fuel in an annular space that surrounds the injector interior of the socket through-bore. A method for making the cap and joining it to the socket member is also disclosed.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,197,435 discloses an injection molded fuel injection rail for an automotive engine. The fuel rail is designed to supply fuel to a plurality of electromagnetic fuel injectors oriented at acute angles relative to vertical. The socket inlet apertures through which fuel is fed from the rail interior into the respective fuel injector sockets are located in the bottom of the rail. This prevents the ingestion of vapor, which is normally present in the upper portion of the rail, into the injectors. In order to maintain both sides of these socket inlet apertures at substantially the same level, the tilted injector sockets are provided with an occlusive lip along the high side of each inlet aperture. Additionally, the tilted socket axes may be offset laterally downward from the longitudinal rail axis. A plug type fitment is used to close the barrel core pin opening at one end of the rail. It is retained in the opening by a zero compressive load retainer which engages a cooperating annular shoulder structure formed on that end of the rail. To insure uniform distribution of the plastic injected into the mold and to prevent relative movement of the core pins by the force of the injected plastic during the molding process, a sprue site is located above each fuel injector socket in offset parallel alignment with the socket axis.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,785,022 discloses a fuel injector post for connecting a fuel injector to a fuel rail. The fuel injector post comprises a tubular body portion with a central axis having a circumferential wall, an open end and an outlet on the tubular body portion. The fuel injector post further comprises an adapter portion positioned at an angle to the central axis of the tubular body and integral with the outlet on the tubular body portion. The adapter portion has a passage in fluid communication with the tubular body portion and the fuel rail and therefore connects a fuel injector to the side of a fuel rail, which is advantageous to the engine package. Alternatively, the tubular body portion can have a closed end configured and adapted to reduce air entrapment in the tubular body portion to therefore reduce or eliminate pressure waves in the entire fuel system due to entrapped air.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,161,527 discloses a fuel injection system that incorporates a plurality of fuel injection arrangements, wherein each fuel injection is associated with a particular cylinder of the engine. Each of the fuel injection arrangements comprises a fluid passageway in which fuel and air are combined prior to injection into a combustion chamber of the cylinder. A valve is moveable with respect to an injection port to allow the pressurized fuel/air mixture to flow from the fluid passageway into the combustion chamber. A fuel injector is used to inject liquid fuel into the fluid passageway to be combined with pressurized air within the passageway. The system has a common air rail and a common fuel rail which are each connected to a plurality of the fuel injection arrangements. Upward movement of a piston within a cylinder is used to pressurize the air within the common air rail. All of the fuel injection arrangements can be used to contribute pressurized air to the common air rail.